


A Child Corrupted

by MarsupialsOfMars



Category: egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsupialsOfMars/pseuds/MarsupialsOfMars
Summary: Jack finds a very odd, superpowered baby and decides to raise him as his own.
Kudos: 11





	A Child Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> another unfinished project i'm archiving here because i don't want to leave it to the whim of tumblr. One of my first serious fanfics i ever wrote, and i knew even then i was terrible at timelines so a lot doesn't match to Jack's real life, main difference being that i wrote this when Sean and Signe were dating so it's a little awkward and one of the big reasons i stopped writing. i didn't know Signe that well though anyway so she's more generic gf character.

Jack sighed and the chill of the November air cleared his lungs. He’d recently moved to Brighton and he’d decided to take a look around on his own. To see the sights, now that they were all unpacked. He walked down the streets, looking around through shop windows and grinning at the joy in the air. He took another breath and held it, it was a cold burning in his throat and it felt nice.

He wound about shops and restaurants and parks. His jacket pulled tight around his shoulders as he shivered slightly. He looked around for a place to warm up a bit, but he hated entering stores without buying anything. He was relieved to find a shallow alley where the wind was stilled.

He stepped in, sitting against the wall and unpacking the lunch Signe had put together. She was going to hang out with friends so she insisted he go and look around. He bit into his cheese quesadilla and sighed. He looked around the alley. It was clean, save a few fast food wrappers, with a couple dumpsters at the back. People walked by the entrance, casting evening shadows across the red brick walls. Golden light filtered in, hitting even the very back of the alley.

Then he heard something. A soft rustling echoed from the back of the alley. The bags in the open dumpster shifted. Jack watched, slightly wary, as a furry mass emerged from between the lumps of garbage and fell to the floor. It got up and shook itself off, trotting down the alley toward jack.

He smiled. The cat was tan and brown, it’s pelt smooth and soft. A little bell jingled out a rhythm with each step. It belonged to someone obviously, jack felt sorry for its parents as it smelled like fresh garbage juice. It sat next to him and purred, eyeing his lunch. Jack chuckled and tossed a chip next to it, which it started to nibble at daintily.

Suddenly an odd feeling washed over him. He felt as if he was being watched, but nobody was around. He looked to the kitty. It’s hackles we’re up and it stared intently at the dumpster next to the one it had come from. A low rumbling sound vibrated in its throat.

“You okay kitty?” He whispered to his new friend. “Is something over there? What’s over there?” He peered back into the alley. Nothing.

Suddenly a can fell from the pile. The plastic bags rustled, a chilling whimper echoing out. It almost sounded like… a baby…? Though it could just be an animal… it could be… but…

Sharp glowing green eyes shone brightly from the garbage. The cry sounded again, causing the cat to bolt out of the alley and down the street. But he had to know. The hair on his arms rose as he crept down the alley. The eyes followed him, glinting like another cats, which it very well could be. A sick cat. He’d help it.

“Hello? Is anyone down in there? Here kitty kitty..” he made a clicking sound with his tongue and patted his lap. It was a stupid idea but he’d hate to leave it if it was suffering. “Kitty?”

This time a thin wail escaped from the bin. And he could make out sniffling. It wasn’t a cat. It sounded like a toddler, maybe, a young toddler. Who would leave a toddler in a dumpster? Anger was sharp in his chest. Monsters. He peered into the green metal bin.

What he saw was not a child. It had some of the features of one, but it wasn’t human. It peered up at him with cold, clear emerald eyes. Bright green hair fell to its shoulders in a matted mess, enough hair that wouldn’t have been possible for a human of this things apparent age to grow. It’s skin was jet black, making the green of its hair and eyes pop violently. but it seemed soft, and it clung to an unhealthily skinny arm.

Jack was afraid. He’d seen nothing like it before. It had to be some odd dream. It stared up at him curiously but fearfully, and hidden under its fear was a noticeable bit of hope. Wet trails painted it’s face from its tears, and it hugged a ratty peice of discarded carpet for comfort. It was terrifying, but deep down Jack knew it wasn’t going to harm him. And in certain ways… it was kind of cute.

Jack hesitantly raised his hand and waved, the kind of wave where you only use your fingers. “Hello…”

The creature jolted slightly at the sound of his voice. It squealed slightly in greeting, common baby nonsense. It was afraid of him.

“Don’t be scared… can you understand me?” The baby blinked up at him in confusion and worry. Jack realized the only way he could communicate was through tones. He lowered his voice to a soft singsong pitch.

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you… where’s your momma? Do you have a momma?”

The creature tipped its head, but it seemed to relax at his voice. It’s steely baby grip relaxed a bit on the dirty carpet. It hugged it close, gurgling cautiously at Jack.

“I won’t hurt you. Can I touch? Am I allowed to touch?” He held up his hand and showed it. The baby blinked. Jack slowly lowered his hand into the dumpster. The baby leaned away slightly, whimpering a bit. Jack stopped.

“It’s okay… I’m nice see?” It seemed to adjust to his voice, and started to feel more comfortable with his hand. Jack slowly reached further and the baby touched his finger, cooing in comfort as Jack stayed still. It gripped tight, smiling a bit.

“See?” He reached down with the other. The baby leaned into his palm. “I’m not bad. Can I lift up? Wanna go up?”

The baby squirmed and whimpered a bit as Jack lifted it, relaxing when he pressed it to his chest, cradling it and bouncing it softly.

“Shhhhh… you’re okay… I’m gonna help you okay?” He wondered if it was old enough for solids. It looked past milk… if it fed like a human. He looked in his lunch, pulling out an applesauce. “You hungry? You want to eat? Num num?”

The baby patted its hand on the foil of the cup. Jack chuckled. He sat down, the child on his lap, and opened the foil. He dipped his spoon in.

“Can you go ‘ah’? Ahhh…” he ate a little off the spoon to show the baby, who giggled and patted his chest, reaching up for the spoon. Jack chuckled and lowered the spoon into its mouth. The baby swallowed it immediately, squeaking and whining for a second spoon.

“Aw… hungry baby.” He fed it spoonful after spoonful, until the cup was empty. It whined and slapped jacks chest with a soft tiny hand. It’s face scrunched up and it started crying, shrill and heartbreaking. Jack looked down helplessly.

“No more! I don’t have any more… you gotta calm down okay? Okay baby? I’ll take you home and get you more num num okay? You gotta be quiet though okay? More num nums later.” He petted it’s hair. “And we’ll make you nice and clean and brush that pretty hair…”

The baby’s crying softened to a gentle shaky whimper, sharp uneven breaths puffed from its nose. It’s lip was puffed out and it’s eyes were wet and puffy. It clung to Jacks sweatshirt. It was still wrapped in its dirty carpet.

Jack unwrapped it and turned his sweater around, sliding the baby against his chest and pulling the hood over its head. He tightened the strings around its face and wiped its tears. He bounced it softly.

“We’re going home okay? We’re going home…”  
Jack felt the bundle in his jacket shiver. The baby was nude when he found it and he couldn’t understand why a parent, human or not, would abandon a child to go hungry and cold like this. It looked about one and a half, but it weighed barely seven kilos. It needed good food and care. It was ice cold too, so cold jack suspected the species may even be cold blooded…

The baby moaned in discomfort and whimpered against Jacks chest, gripping his shirt tight in its thin baby hands. Jack sighed and shushed the child, bouncing it rhythmically.

“Shhhh…shhhh… Seán is here… Jack is here… Jacks gonna take care of you…”

The baby calmed a bit, busying itself by chewing Jacks hoodie strings. It left little peirce marks, almost as if it had sharp animal teeth coming through. At this point nothing surprised Jack.

They finally came to the house. Jack stepped in and pulled off his sweatshirt, earning a disapproving gurgle from the baby. He gently lifted it from the fabric, pulling the string from its mouth with a bit of resistance. As soon as it was out of the childs reach it started crying. Jack looked frantically for a solution.

He grabbed a clean rag from the kitchen and dangled it in front of the baby who clambered at it instantly, chomping down on the fabric and gumming on it contently.

Jack sat criss cross across from the baby, now propped against a couch, and watched it. The past events were finally catching up to him. He’d just rescued an inhuman baby from a dumpster in an alley and brought it home. He knew nothing about raising a child, he hadn’t thought to even contact Signe, he couldn’t call the police because they could do something awful to this creature, take it away to the government, dissect it…

He took a deep breath. First things first. He gently lifted the baby.

“Let’s get you fed. You want num num now?” The baby perked up and looked at him hopefully with shining emerald eyes. He chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He foraged around the kitchen, bouncing the baby with one arm. He dug up leftover mashed potatoes and smushed up some blueberries, hoping it would be sufficient baby food. He sat the baby up in a chair and held it in place with one hand on its waist.

He took a spoonful of potatoes and removed the rag from the baby’s mouth before spooning it in. The child hungrily devoured it, it’s night black lips smacking happily. It gripped its hands open and shut, asking for more.

Jack spooned a few more in before he stopped in fear of overfeeding the creature. It whimpered and started crying, pummeling Jacks chest with tiny balled fists. It felt like a cats paws, barely felt.

“I’m sorry baby… I don’t want you to get sick okay? It’s for your own good.” He pet it’s matted, tangled hair. “I know you’re hungry, but we have to be careful.”

The baby moaned in frustration and tugged at jacks shirt. Jack sighed and took it back up into his arms.

“Let’s give you a nice bath. It’ll get you all fresh.” He carried the baby to the bathroom, grabbing a bar of soap and shampoo. He trotted back to the kitchen and set the child on the kitchen counter. He held its shoulder as he washed out and filled the kitchen sink with lukewarm water. He plugged it and slowly lowered the baby in. It let out small uncertain whimpers as it adjusted.

“Good job, such a brave baby… brave stinky baby. Are you a smelly baby?”

The baby cooed happily at his goofy tone and slapped at the water, startling itself when it splashed across its face.

Jack chuckled. “Oop! Careful silly smelly baby!” He took the bar of soap and gently washed the baby, the dried dumpster water turning the water brown. He drained and refilled, continuing to wash. He took the shampoo bottle and poured a dot on his fingers, carefully squeezing and scrubbing the dirt and filth from the matted clump of hair.

Finally he’d cleaned and rinsed the child. Now less dusty and filthy, his skin was an even darker obsidian black and it’s hair an even more vibrant green. He wrapped the creature in a large dish towel and dried it off, first it’s hair, then it’s soft face, down to its tootsies.

“Lovely clean baby!” He rubbed the baby’s back in reward and tickled its belly making it giggle. “Now let’s brush your hair!”

He brought out a comb and took the baby’s hair in his hand. He used shallow strokes at the surface, attempting to brush out the clumps of thick tangles. The baby whined and put its hands on its head.

“Sorry kiddo… I wanna save your pretty hair. But we might have to cut it off…” he combed gently, the hair remaining matted and damaged. He hated to cut natural, thick green hair like this… but it could always grow back… he sighed. He opened the kitchen drawer and brought out a pair of scissors. He gently lined them up. It didn’t have to be perfect but he’d make it look nice as he could.

“Okay kiddo, we’re gonna give you a little snip. Be brave for Sean…” the baby huffed a breath of air and drool slid down its chin.

Jack smiled and started cutting, the hair holding together like fibers in a rope. He cut into the child’s hair was no longer to its shoulders and now about four centimeters all around. He smiled at his work. It was better than he expected he could do. He rinsed put the baby’s hair again and toweled it off.

“Good! Good baby!” He lifted the baby and pulled it against his chest. He’d fallen in love with this thing. He needed a better pronoun than ‘it’. He decided on ‘he’ as he’d found as he bathed the baby. If the child ever wanted to change it he could eventually.

“Baby boy.” He petted the baby’s hair. Now all it needed was a good wholesome name. Jack loved names. He decided on something random that he liked rather than trying something meaningful.

“Baby needs a name!” The baby bubbled happily in agreement. “Baby’s name is-“

He suddenly heard a ping. He pulled his phone from his pocket.

Signe!: about home~! You back yet? :)

Sean: yep. But I have something very very important to talk about.

Signe!: uh oh. What? Are you hurt, what happened?

Sean: no it’s different. I found a baby…

Signe!: you FOUND a WHAT?

Sean: not a human baby.

Signe!: oh, so like a kitten or something? Aw!

Sean: not that… it’s like a human baby but not… its skin is pitch black and it has green hair…

Signe!: …very funny. I was all excited about a kitten…

Sean: it’s not a joke! You’ll see when you come home!

Signe!: you’re serious? Sean are you okay…?

Sean: he’s adorable but idk how to take care of him… I named him Antonio.  
Jack cradled Antonio in his arms. He smiled down at his sleeping face. He felt his little heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest. With his eyes closed, you could barely see his face at all, blended into the blackness. If his long eyelashes weren’t a dark green Jack could have missed his eyes altogether. He brushed Antonio’s bright bangs from his forehead and planted a gentle kiss. He’d already fallen in love with this little creature and he’d only known it for about ninety minutes…

The child’s thin fingers twitched and gripped at Jacks shirt as he yawned, blinking awake and whining. Jack offered his finger to stop his crying and he accepted, closing his mouth around it and sucking to calm himself.

Jack chuckled and pet his hair gently.

“Good Antonio… smart baby…”

The lock clicked at the door and Signe walked in.

“Sean?”

“On the couch!” Jack called. Antonio jumped at his voice and whimpered. Signe rushed in fast, causing him to yell and hide his face in Jacks shirt. He started whining, almost crying, until Jack pet his hair.

“Shhhhh….” he offered the rag again which Antonio took happily. “Sorry Signe… we need to be quiet, he gets scared easily.”

Signe stared down at the baby in horror.

“What is that…?!” She whispered, showing that she was at least somewhat going along with it.

“Sorry I forgot to tell you before I brought him home… I don’t know what he is really, but I was eating lunch and found him in a dumpster. He was skinny and dirty and cold and scared and I couldn’t just leave him…”

Signe looked at the baby causiously. “Is it dangerous as far as you can tell?” She was taking it better than he planned.

“Nope. Just a regular baby other than how he looks I think. Well, he has sharp teeth coming in but he doesn’t use them on me. Just the rag I gave him. I fed him and cleaned him up. I also gave him a haircut, he had long tangled hair and I couldn’t get it smooth.”

Signe sat down on the couch slowly. Antonio turned to look up at her and she gasped.

“His eyes are so pretty…” Jack nodded.

“I thought he was a cat when I first saw them… he’s just a sweet baby boy.”

“You said his name is Antonio?” She peered at the baby and made a funny face. Antonio smiled and bubbled at her. Slobber trickled down his chin. Signe chuckled back. “He is kinda cute… but I don’t know Sean.” Her smile fell. “We are NOT prepared for a baby…”

Jack sighed. “I know…but what else can we do? It’s not like we can put a kid like this into adoption, or call the police… he needs us.”

“I know… I just don’t know how…”

“He can be all my responsibility, I’ll take care of him. It’ll be okay. I just don’t want him hurt or abandoned…”

Signe nodded. “I’ll help as best I can, it’s just a lot…” she paused a moment. “Can I hold him?”

Jack smiled. He looked down and cooed at Antonio. “Nice Signe is gonna hold you now okay baby? She’s super duper nice and she won’t hurt you.”

The baby blinked and made a tiny wet fart noise with his lips. Spit bubbled from the corners of his mouth.

“He understands.” Jack lifted The infant and placed him in Signes arms. He whimpered and started breathing heavy. Jack patted him. “It’s okay. Its super cozy isn’t it? Here’s your chew rag, and you just get all nice and cuddly…”

Little Antonio relaxed into Signes arms, staring up at her warily. Signe smiled softly down and held him close, gently bouncing him on her knee.

“See? You’re all okay. We’re gonna be taking care of you all the time. We won’t let you get hurt.”

Signe smiled softly and proudly at Jack before making a funny face down at the baby, who patted her shirt and giggled at her crossed eyes.

Jack chuckled. They’d be okay. Just fine.

Signe looked back up at him. “Do we have anything to use as baby clothes?”

“I don’t think so… we can use a cloth right now, and I can run out to grab diapers and baby clothes and formula and the like.” This was where the stress came in. Signe nodded.

“Sounds good. I’ll keep him safe and sound. We can watch tv.” She was trying to normalize the situation best she could and Jack was relieved she was so accepting.

“Sounds like a plan.”  
Jack sat at the table, eating toast and cereal as he bounced Antonio on his knee. It had been about a week since they had taken him in and he had aged. A LOT. He seemed to be almost a month older than when they found him. It was starting to worry Jack, but in the back of his mind he was a bit relieved. If he aged fast they’d have to worry about diapers and feeding for a shorter time.

Antonio burbled and reached up, opening and closing his hands. Jack smiled.

“You wanna stand up? Up?” Antonio nodded excitedly. He understood lots of words now, and Jack new his first steps were soon. He could stand up on his own for ten seconds or so without help, and could walk a little if he held onto something. He especially loved when Jack held his hands and helped him waddle around the house.

Jack put his spoon down and brought the baby to the floor, gently balancing him upright. He let go slowly and the baby wobbled, gaining his balance fast. He looked back up at Jack and clapped his hands together, bouncing a bit in celebration.

“Good job! Good standing Antonio!” Jack clapped before quickly putting his hands back into position in case of a tumble. Antonio bubbled and beamed in pride. He moved one foot foreward and wobbled before lifting the next one over top. Jack gasped.

“SIGNE! The baby’s about to walk!” He heard pounding and Signe ran in. The baby flapped his arms and bounced, grinning toothlessly at her.

“Yay Baby! Yay Antonio you can do it!” She cheered him on in an excited baby voice. He spit up on himself in excitement and started slowly waddling to her. Jack followed, his hands ready to catch, restoring balance if the infant started to lean. The baby’s knees lifted high in the air and he watched his feet, every so often looking up to make sure Signe was still there.

He finally got there and fell into her arms smiling. Jack and Signe cheered and clapped, Jack tickled the baby’s tummy until he giggled and squirmed, and Signe kissed his hair. Antonio laughed and crawled away, pushing himself to his feet and bouncing.

And in his overstimulated state

Antonio glitched.

His eyes glowed green and his laughter distorted a bit, a smattering of glitches dancing about. it was barely a second but it caused both Jack and Signe to hitch their breath. Antonio bubbled a question, confused why they had stopped cheering. He bounced again, waddling over to Jack and tumbling into his arms. Jack stared down at him causiously.

“Signe… you saw that?” Signe nodded, a bit pale. “Our baby…has superpowers!” He grinned and lifted Antonio on his knees so he could fly like Superman. “Yay Antonio!!!”

Signe sighed. “I dunno Sean, its kinda freaky… It’s super cool yeah! But I mean, that just took the danger level of having this kid up ten notches…”

Jack nodded. “I know, but we can help him! He’ll use his powers for good!”

Signe chuckled, exasperated. “We’ll see… I’m just worried for him. Imagine this gives us away? We don’t know how powerful he’ll be…”

“I know… but he’d never hurt us or anybody else. He’s a sweetheart!”

Signe nodded silently and patted the confused baby’s arm. “He’s a good kid… I’m just scared we won’t be able to care for him right and something bad might happen because of it…”

Jack sighed. “We’ll do our best. We’ll see how it goes… it’s all we can do. We love him and that’s good…”

Signe nodded. “I gotta go work…” she kissed Antonio’s cantaloupe sized head. “Awesome walking baby!” She hugged him tight and left down the hall. Jack watched her before turning back to Antonio.

“Wanna do jumps?” Antonio beamed and nodded. He loved jumps. Jack took him by the armpits and helped him jump up as high up as his arms would allow.

Antonio laughed. Jack loved Antonio’s laugh. It was the perfect baby laugh, clear and giddy without a care in the world. More often than not he drooled when he giggled which, though messy, Jack found even more adorable. He helped the baby jump over and over, all around the living room, heart warm with his laugh. The infant flapped his arms and made little high pitched howling noises which was the closest he could get to something like ‘wheeee!’ Or ‘woohoo!’

Eventually Jacks arms got sore. He set the baby down and stretched. Antonio whined and slapped the ground.

“No more baby. No more jumps.” He smelled something and checked Antonio. “Uh oh! We have a smelly baby!” Antonio spat up grumpily. Jack swept him up and went on to change his diaper.

After he was clean, Jack wrapped him in a fresh diaper and dressed him up in a yellow striped onesie with a cute lions face. Jack had gone a bit overboard with baby clothes, which, now that Antonio seemed to be growing at such a fast rate, probably wasn’t the best idea. Though while he fit them he was a very stylish baby. Jack kissed his forehead.

“All done! All clean!” Antonio smiled and clapped. Jack hugged him and kissed his chubby soot black cheek. Antonio burbled and yawned, pushing his face into jacks chest. Jack smiled warmly.

“I love you too Antonio.”  
Jack left his recording room to be immediately assaulted by a speeding baby. Antonio smashed into his leg and hugged his calf tight.

“Woah, slow down there!”

Antonio had gotten fast VERY fast. It took only a couple weeks until he was running around almost faster than jack could catch him. Jack and Signe had had to babyproof every possible thing he could run into. Crayon scribbles plastered the fridge and tiny socks turned up in odd places. He could almost speak, almost forming words, and he could put his arms through sleeves and legs through pants if one of the adults held them.

Jack lifted him up. “Are you excited about something?” Antonio nodded. “Do you… wanna show me something?” Another nod. Jack set him down. “Lead the way!”

Antonio reached as high as he could to grab jacks hand and led him down the hall on his pudgy legs. They got to the kitchen and the baby ran over to a bin of markers and a paper on the tile. He pointed.

Jack looked. “What’s that? What did you draw?” Antonio pointed to a ball of weak green and black scribbles. He then patted his chest. Jack gasped playfully.

“Is that Antonio?” Antonio nodded happily and drooled. “How handsome!” He giggled and pointed to a bigger blob of scribbles, this one peach and green and grey. He pointed at Jack. “And that ones me?! You’re so good at drawing!”

Antonio flapped his arms and beamed. He glitched slightly. He’d been doing it pretty often, when he was excited.

“Shhh… Calm.” Antonio nodded and settled down. “Good job!” Antonio smiled, his sharp stubby teeth glinting in his slobber. He was getting good at Calm and Jack could tell he was very proud of himself. Jack lifted the baby in his arms and used a magnet to stick the drawing in an empty spot on the fridge.

“A masterpiece!” The baby clapped and leaned in, pressing his drooly face on Jacks cheek. He liked kisses. Jack smiled and kissed his cheek right back before wiping some slobbler off his face.

“Am I your favorite? Are Sean and Signe your very favorites?” He warmed as Antonio gripped his finger firmly.

“Sa… saw…” Jack gasped as the baby tried to form a word.

“SIGNE! Baby’s about to talk!” Signe ran in and grinned.

“Are you talking? Gonna make words?”

The baby smacked his lips, brows furrowed in concentration. “Saw….saw-wun….” he grinned. “Sa-wun!!!”

Jack looked in awe. “Sean? Did baby say Sean?!” Antonio nodded and clapped, bubbling excitedly. Jack beamed and Signe looked on, amazed.

“Sa-wun!!!” The baby bounced and hugged Jack tight.

“Signe? Can you say Signe?” The baby looked at Signe and pointed. “Yeah! Can you say Signe?”

The baby spat up. “Ssss….seee….Seeen!”

Signe beamed. “Good job!” She took his tiny hands and danced him around. “Sean and Signe!”

“Sa-wun nin Seeen!!!” The baby wiggled happily. He glitched a bit.

Jack took his hand. “Oop! Calm baby!” Antonio slowed down wiggling and breathed. “Good job! Good talking!”

Antonio grinned. “A-… Annn…”

“What are you saying now? Annn…?” Jack and Signe listened intently.

“Annnown…Ann-nonseeeooo!”

“Antonio?”

“Ann….eeee! Aneee!!! Anownee!!! Andio! Antino! Anti! Anti!!!”

Jack giggled. “Anti? Is Antonio Anti?”

Antonio kicked his legs and beamed! “Antiiii!!!”

Jack giggled. “I guess that’s easier to say. A nickname. Antonio Jack Mcloughlen is now Anti!”

Anti burbled and laughed. He was sandwiched between Jack and Signe and smothered with kisses.

Signe sighed happily. “Anti. It’s cute…” Jack smiled.

“He’s cute.”

“Sa-wun!” Anti pressed another kiss on his cheek then Signes. “Seeen!”

Jack lifted him and swung him around and he glitched happily. Jack didn’t even bother with calm. His baby was growing up.

It was amazing.  
It had been about two months since Antis first words. He looked around two now, always playing pretend and babbling about anything at all.

“Sa-wun!!! Need dink!” Jack looked over from the couch.

“What do we say?” Jack had been recently attempting to teach manners. He was picking up pretty fast.

“Peez?” Anti smacked his lips and bit on the toy dinosaur he was piloting around the living room.

“Please what…?”

“Peez… can hafa dink Sa-wun?” Jack smiled and nodded. He left to the kitchen and filled Antis blue plastic sippy cup with apple juice and delivered it to him. The toddler grabbed it and took a big sip.

“Tang you Sa-wun!”

“You’re very welcome.” Jack lifted Anti into his lap and took the dinosaur. He danced it around In front of him making him giggle. “Rawr! Im a big scary T-Rex!”

Anti giggled and shook his head. “No no Sa-wun! He nice!”

“He’s a nice T-rex?” Anti nodded. Jack smiled. What a sweet kid… “does he have a name?”

“Ye! Pointy!”

“Pointy?” Anti pointed to the dinosaurs sharp rubber teeth.

“Pointy teef! Like me!” He pulled down his bottom lip. His baby teeth were almost fully grown in. Jack touched them.

“Very cool teeth! And a very cool name!” Anti continues to chew the plastic tail, leaving little stab wounds all over the poor thing. Antis teething hadn’t been easy, making sure he didn’t chew on anything that could easily be peirced or sliced up. Jack had been thinking of filing them down but he was afraid it might hurt Anti, and he couldn’t really hire a professional.

Caring for the little guy was HARD. He couldn’t take him out and about because of his appearance, and he couldn’t get him a babysitter, so either he or Signe had to be home to watch him at all times. He couldn’t schedule tours or cons obviously… and he didn’t dare stream unless Signe locked herself in with Anti to watch movies and he hated to ask her to do that. Even then an excited scream or mishap with the baby could be heard on stream.

“SA-WUN!” The baby slapped his knee. Jack snapped out of thought.

“What do you need baby?”

“Wash!”

“Wash? Wash what?” The baby shook his head.

“No no! WASH!” He pointed to his eyes.

“Oh! You want me to watch?” Anti nodded happily.

“Wash meee!” He flapped his arms. Jack chuckled.

“Okay baby, go ahead and show me.” He waited for Anti do do something cute. Anti scrunched his face and started glitching. Jacks eyes widened.

“Wait-!” And Anti was gone. He disappeared right in front of Jacks eyes. Jack started to panic. “ANTI?! ANTONIO!?!”

“Boo!” He jumped, spinning around to see the toddler giggling behind the couch.

“ANTI! Don’t do that! You scared me!” He hoisted Antonio into his arms and held him to his chest. “How did you do that?!”

“Supewpowerss!!!” He grinned and clapped. Jack stared at him.

“Teleportation… Jesus fucking Christ…”

“Jesus fuginhg riced!!!” Jack shot him a look. Hed forgotten to watch his language around the baby.

“Don’t say that word okay? Sean misspoke.” The baby giggled.

“Jeeeeeezus fuginhg RICED!!!”

“Hey! NO.” The baby stopped at Jacks stern voice.

“Sowy Sa-wun…”

“It’s okay. How’d you learn to teleport?”

“Telportt?”

“To disappear and pop up somewhere else?” The baby thought.

“Wanned Pointy, an he wus up high.”

“You got him from up high?” Anti nodded and sucked his fingers. “And you learned how to do it super good?” Anti smiled.

“I wan supewpoers!!!” Jack sighed.

“Be careful okay baby? I don’t want you hurt.” Anti nodded.

“Hurt is bad.” Jack nodded.

“I gotta text Signe okay? You play with pointy.”

“Oke Sa-wun. Lof you!” Jack smiled and his chest warmed.

“Love you too baby boy.” Anti smiled and continued gnawing on his toy.

Jacks smile fell into a concerned frown. He walked a bit away from anti and leaned on the wall.

Sean: anti can teleport…

Signe!: wait what?! What happened is he okay?

Sean: he’s fine, he was super proud to show it off but it FREAKED me out! I didn’t think he’d have real full on powers like this!

Signe!: how did it happen?

Sean: he just said he wanted to show me something then disappeared and reappeared behind me! Idk he seemed to know what he was doing…

Signe!: do I need to come home? Are you okay? This is getting out of hand!

Sean: I know… but as long as we support him and make sure he knows what not to do he should be okay right?

He didn’t want to lose this kid. He needed to be a good guardian and he needed to make sure his little Antonio was okay. It was his number one mission.

Signe!: honestly Idk Sean… I want to do what’s best for him but this is starting to get really risky! Should I come home or no?

Sean: not now, I can handle him. We can talk when you get home. I don’t think I could ever be scared of this kid… I can’t see him doing anything bad. It’ll turn out okay I know it will.

Jack looked over to Anti who was now making Pointy and his sippy cup play together. He smiled sadly.

Signe!: I hope so too. But… hope for the best prepare for the worst.

Sean: I know… we’ll deal with this. We will.

Anti suddenly tugged Jacks pant leg making him jump.

“Anti! Don’t scare me like that! And no teleporting!”

Anti looked taken aback. “I-I wanned juze Sa-wun…” he held up his cup. “Sowy I wass bad…” his eyes glistened a bit and Jacks chest pinged with guilt.

“Nonono! You’re not bad, Sean is just confused…” He sat down criss cross and sat Anti in his lap. He pet his bright green hair. “You just startled me is all…”

“Am okay?” Jack looked down at Anti, who had plopped his face down on Jacks chest, gripping his finger.

“Yeah bud.” He smiled and kissed the baby’s head. “You’re okay.”  
Jack rummaged through the fridge, Antis arms around his neck piggyback style. He grabbed some leftover macaroni and a clementine, and heated the pasta in the microwave.

“Bump up Sawn! I’m Slippin!” Jack hoisted Anti further up his back. Anti rested his head on Jacks shoulder and hugged his neck tighter.

He was around three or four now it seemed, though they’d only had him about a year now. It had gotten more and more difficult taking care of him, with his energy and powers only building as he grew.

“Sawn, les go oudside!”

“No baby you know we can’t.” Anti pouted. Jack took the macaroni out and stuck a fork in it, sitting Anti at the table to eat. “Careful. It’s hot.”

Once again he reflected on how much easier it would be if they could take him out to a park or get a nanny, but he knew it wasn’t possible. Anti was definitely growing into something anyone could be afraid of.

His skin was still midnight black and his catlike eyes were curious and always alert. His hair was shaggy and uneven with Jack and Signes unprofessional barber skills, buzz cut shallowly around the sides and kept in floppy moplike bits all over the top of his head. His teeth had grown enough that he’d learned how to retract them back into his gums like a cats claws. The first few times he’d done it Jack had almost fallen over. This child was terrifying. He often came to Jack to show him new tricks he learned, more than often scaring the shit out of him. But he was Jacks kid, And he’d learned to deal with it all, because he loved him to bits.

“Oudside!” Anti whined. They went through this at least once a week ever since hed found out about outside.

“NO Antonio. We have to stay inside.”

“Why?” Antis brows were furrowed and his arms were crossed.

“Because it’s dangerous, I told you!”

“Why?” Jack sighed and stared at Anti coldly.

“We’ve been over this Anti. No outside.”

He’d never been able to tell him why. He wasn’t old enough to understand. To understand that he wasn’t like everyone else or that there even WAS an anyone else. That the reason he couldn’t leave was because he would be captured or hurt out of fear. Called a freak, mocked… but he was only getting more curious and persistent as he grew older.

“But why! Why its so bad?”

“There are people who might hurt you.”

“Why? Am I bad?”

“No… they’d just think you were.”

“Why? Why think I’m bad, Sawn?”

Jack sighed. He knew he’d have to talk about this at some point… “You look… different. Than other people.”

“Othe people? Sawn and Seen?”

“No no… the other people. Outside. There are lots of them. But you’re… different.”

“Diffent?”

“You might seem… scary to other people. Other kids your age look more like me and Signe. No pretty green hair, they don’t have the black skin. Their teeth aren’t pointy like yours. And they don’t have superpowers.”

There was a long pause as Anti processed it. He chewed his fork thoughtfully. His brow furrowed in concentration. “Im super diffent. Special!”

Jack sighed and chuckled. “You’re definitely special.” Anti was an optimist. He always had been. He always seemed to take things better than Jack thought he would.

Anti giggled. “Thas okay to go oudside! I can play wif more Sawn and Seens!”

“It’s not that simple. I’m not worried you’ll be scared. I’m worried people will be scared OF you.” Jack could almost hear the gears turn in Antis tiny toddler brain.

“Preten! Cosume!”

Jack chuckled. “A costume? I don’t know buddy.”

“Use supepowers!”

Jack kneeled in front of the little boy. “Careful with your superpowers okay buddy? What do you want to use them for?”

“Cosume!!!” Jack was confused.

“What kind of costume?”

“Changin cosume! Anti change!

“Change into clothes…?”

“No!” He bounced and flapped his arms. “Change into not Anti! Person!”

Jack tipped his head. “Dress up like… a person? You already do.”

“Noooo! Change body! Make person as Anti!”

Jack paused. Wait. “You mean… turn into a person?” Anti nodded excitedly. Jack stared. “You can do that?!”

“Yeah! I thing so… “ He looked down and concentrated, his hair fading from green to brown to green. Jack gasped.

“So you want to turn into a person to go outside? What person will you turn into? Do you have to know what they look like?” Anti nodded.

“I wan be Sawn! Lil Sawn!” Jack chuckled confused.

“Little Sean? Who’s that?” Anti giggled.

“Jus watch Sawn!” He squeezes his eyes shut and began glitching, first gently then violently. Jack jumped back and hid his face with his arms.

Eventually the glitching died down. Jack sighed and removed his arms. What he saw made his heart skip. Standing in front of him was him. But not current him. Him at age three or so. The toddler grinned.

“Am I good Sawn? Can go oudside?!”

A long silence filled the room. Jack stared at the tiny him. He was flattered his baby had chosen him but… it was so odd. But could definitely prove to be useful…

“Let me… let me talk to Signe.”  
Signe had taken the news as Jack would expect. Thankfully Jack had been able to calm her through stating the pros. They could finally take the baby out or hire a sitter now that he looked human. And it wasn’t permanent, he could change back. And honestly, how bad could it get? He seemed to have control over how he shifted and Jack expected that control to only get better as he aged.

“Saaaaaawn!!!” The toddler pounded on Signe and Sean’s room. Jack sighed and opened the door.

“Yes baby?”

“I wan go oudside now! I’m all better and not scary!”

Jack rubbed his temple and looked to Signe for guidance. She thought a moment.

“We could go to somewhere where there’s not many people? To test it out?”

Jack thought. “Yeah… maybe just go for a little walk around the outside of town.”

Anti beamed. “YAY! YAY OUDSIDE!” He glitched and wobbled on his feet, clapping happily.

“But we need to stay very calm! No glitching. No shapeshifting into anything else or teleporting. Okay Antonio?”

Anti settled down and nodded. “Okay Sawn. I pomise.”

Jack smiled and ruffled his new brown hair. “Good. Then we can go outside!”

Anti squealed and clapped. He stretched his arms toward Jack. “Up up!!!” Jack chuckled and lifted the toddler into his arms. Signe smiled and stood, following them downstairs. She helped Anti get his shoes on, letting him put on the Velcro when he whined.

“Okay you two!” Signe gave each a peck on the forehead. “Let’s hope everything goes well.” They stepped outside and made their way out to the edge of town.

In about twenty minutes, throughout which Anti was squirming and looking in wonder about the town, they found a place where there was barely any crowd. Just a few people were milling about, a couple or two, a few old folks… Jack smiled. Perfect. The grass was a bit long but lush and green despite the cold. He set Anti down on his feet.

The toddler let out a small gasp as he plopped criss cross on the chilly grass. “Weird! Cold!” He grabbed two fistfuls and looked around in awe. He giggled softly and fell back onto the plush grass. He rolled over and giggled more. He looked up at Jack and Signe with eyes gleaming with innocent wonder. “So pretty Sawn nin Seen! Sof happy!”

Jack grinned, his chest warming. “Soft happy? You like it?”

“Yessssss!!! I like it Sawn very mush!” He pushed himself to his feet and toddled about on the uneven ground. Jack beamed and got down on his knees.

“Does baby really like outside?”

“Yessss!”

“Does baby want some hot cocoa…?”

The baby’s face lit up and he bounced in jubilance. “YES! Yes peez Sawn! I lov hod cocoa!!!” Jack smiled warmly.

“Then lets get some to celebrate your very first trip outside!”

“Yesss! Yumnum!” He giggles and grabbed for Up. Jack lifted him into his arms.

“You’ve done a good job with Calm. That means we can take you into the shop!”

The toddler stuck his tongue out excitedly. Jack smirked and walked with Signe to the nearby coffee shop. They ordered three cocoas. Jack had to help Anti cool his down and drink for lack of a sippy lid.

Finally it was all perfect. Now that the kid could come outside, a new world of possibilities was opened for their family. And as Jack watched his precious angel child cuddle into his chest, humming happily at the taste of chocolate and comfort, he knew that their lives would be all the better for it.  
“Again again!” Anti grinned and jumped happily. It was his first birthday, though he looked and acted about six. His species definitely aged much faster that humans, but they knew that already. Jack smiled and picked him up, letting him have a look around the amusement park.

“Maybe we should try some other rides?” Jack huffed at Antis weight. He was getting almost too big to be held. Anti looked around and thought it over. He squinted and read out the name of the ride.

“Comet!” Jack looked at the Comet.

“That one goes upside down. Are you sure you’re brave enough?” He teased Anti and tickled his belly.

“Yeah! I’m a big boy!” He grinned determinedly. Normally Jack would be concerned that it would be too much excitement and may cause Anti to glitch. But the child had gotten much better at controlling himself and rarely made mistakes with his powers. At least he could make sure he didn’t accidentally use them. He still needed practice if he wanted to use them correctly, but they didn’t practice much considering he wouldn’t really need his powers in his position as their son. In any case, his self control was one of the main reasons Jack had taken him to an amusement park for his birthday.

“Okay… if you’re sure.” Jack set Anti down. “Signe! We’re going on the Comet, wanna come?”

Signe looked up from her lemon ice. “Nah, I need to finish this. I’ll be right here when you’re done and we can go on the log ride!” Jack nodded and led Anti off to the roller coaster. The line was relatively short, longer than a groccery store checkout but shorter than an Olive Garden line on a Friday night. Anti busied himself finding faces in the knots on the wooden fence.

In about ten minutes it was their turn. Jack lifted Anti into a seat near the middle and helped him buckle up before latching himself in. A worker came by, jiggling the bars and buckled to make sure they were secure. Anti waved happily and the worker smiled and wiggled his fingers back. Anti bounced in anticipation and gripped Jack’s knee. Jack put an arm across his son protectively. The ride shook and the riders squealed excitedly, Anti included.

They took off with speed, loops and swerves threw them left and right. Anti giggled the whole time, squeaks and squeals of childish amusement escaped the both of them. The whole time Jack kept his arm subconsciously latched across Antis chest. The ride was over in a flash. Anti panted and giggled. He hugged Jack’s leg.

“Again! That was awesome!” Jack chuckled and shook his head.

“We need to find Signe and then go on the log ride remember?” Anti nodded compliantly, still smiling. They made their way through the departing passengers and found Signe on the bench.

“Was it fun?”

“Yeah! Super super fun!” Anti plopped next to Signe. “Can I have a sip?”

“What do you say…?” Signe raised a brow.

“Please can I have some lemon sippy?” He reached for the cup and Signe handed it over. He took a big gulp and swished it around before swallowing. Jack raised a brow.

“Are you thirsty? We have water.” Anti nodded. Jack rummaged through the duffel bag by Signes feet and pulled out a water bottle. Anti took it and gulped half of it down. “Woah slow down! You’ll pee yourself!” Anti giggled he was at perfect potty humor age.

“Logs?” Signe stood and took Jacks hand. Jack smiled and took Antis.

“Let’s go.” They made their way across the park and finally to the log plume. The queue was relatively long and people had even taken seats on the asphalt. “Anti, it’s gonna be a big wait, you still wanna go?” Anti nodded adamantly. He was a kid who knew what he wanted. Jack smiled. “Okay then.”

They waited for about fifteen minutes. Anti began to get restless. Jack took a seat and let anti climb his arms like a human tree to get out some energy. Signe set her purse down and took out her phone to take a video. Anti giggled and tried to keep his grip as Jack tipped back and forth like a boat rocking on water. Signe chuckled and zoomed in Antis flushed grinning face. She was almost too amused to hear a slight rustling by her feet, and the quick slap of sandals as they ran from the spot her purse used to be.

She turned and gasped. “HEY!” The man was a good thirty feet away already and still running at full tilt. Signe spun in her heel and started to run after him, but with little traction in the soles of her sandals she slipped on lose gravel and landed on her side. She scrambled to resume the chase but it was almost hopeless at this rate. Jack had stood up and looked in disbelief. Anti was watching, confused, angry and worried.

Jack shook his head and revved to life. Finally realizing what was happening, he let Anti down and started to bolt after the thief, but couldn’t seem to close the twenty foot gap. Suddenly he heard a growl, and a flurry of what looked like glitches shot past his ear. He slowed down. Glitches…

suddenly the thief stopped. He was looking down at something in front of him. Jack approached slowly, Signe catching up. He tried to peer around the pickpocket. He seemed in disbelief. He backed up, and to Jacks horror… there stood a panting Anti, brows furrowed and hands out.

“Bag! Signes bag! It’s hers! Give it back!” The trembling man took one more step back before dropping the back and running off. Anti lifted it above his head triumphantly and beamed. Jack ran over to him.

“Anti! Did you-!” He took a breath and lowered his voice to a panicked hiss. “Did you teleport?! In front of that man, did you teleport?!” Antis proud smile faded into a shameful expression. He nodded and whispered.

“‘M sorry Sean…” he hugged the bag. “I-I got Signes bag…”

“I know you did, and that was very brave but also VERY dangerous! You could’ve gotten hurt and worse, you used your powers in public! And that man saw you! Thankfully I don’t think anyone else saw but you need to be CAREFUL, that’s the MOST important rule!”

Anti hunched his shoulders and a tear rolled down his face. “I’m sorry…”

Jack sighed. “I’m sure you are. But no more amusement park for today.” Anti whimpered and sniffled.

“B-but we were gonna go on the logs…”

“We lost our place. And you need a time out. I know you were trying to do the right thing but powers are a BIG no no!” He looked to Signe and she nodded in agreement.

Tears fell onto Antis Spider-Man shirt. Jack sighed and hugged him. “You’re okay…” he lifted the sniffling child and he and Signe walked out of the park.

And the woman, now in their place in the log plume line, ended her video.  
Jack helped Anti onto the phone book he used as a booster seat. He was almost big enough to not need it at this point.

“Careful, it’s hot.” Anti nodded and dug into his shells and cheese. “You’d better eat the chicken and green beans too this time or I’ll stop making you Mac and cheese.” Anti huffed and nodded.

After the amusement park incident, Anti had had a short time out and a talking to. Nothing too harsh, but he’d been quiet ever since. Even though he knew punishing him was the right thing to do, Jack couldn’t help but feel guilty. The kid was only trying to help. But… he did know the rules. Jack sighed. Anti had never held a grudge this long… and Jack had never lost control of his child like that. Anti using powers that strong in public was never a worry, ever since he was a toddler he’d been in control. He’d known what was off limits.

Jack rolled his beard between his fingers nervously. The last thing he needed was Anti becoming a defiant tween. And of course he wanted His baby to be independent and think for himself, but it was also dangerous when it came to exploring his powers. He wasn’t yet mature enough to choose appropriate and incognito scenarios to use them…

he sighed. Anti was almost done with his dinner. He went to clean the dirty dishes. “Okay, bathtime.” Jack lifted Anti from his chair and let him down. The child averted his eyes. Jack took a a breath before walking off to get Anti some clean clothes and run him a bath. He waited to see if he needed to help undress then left Anti to bathe himself. He listened to the door for a while to make sure he was okay before making his way to the couch to peruse Twitter.

Around ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Jack looked up curiously. He and Signe weren’t expecting anyone to his knowledge. Probably a salesman. He set his phone face down on the couch and went to answer it. He unlocked and opened the door to see a tall man in a tie and shiny shoes looking down at him.

“Hello sir, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Not at all. Whatcha need?”

“Not to alarm you, but one of our associates filmed something out of the ordinary regarding your recent trip to an amusement park?”

Jack’s hands went cold and he felt his body stiffen. He could feel the blood drain from his face. He didn’t think anyone had seen… he took a breath. He had to play it cool.

“What do you mean by out of the ordinary?”

“You have a child correct?”

Jack weighed his options. It would be best to say he did to avoid having to hide evidence. It wasn’t a crime to have a kid.

“Yes. What about him?”

“He preformed some odd behavior. Something rather… inhuman?”

What to say what to say… anger. Angry parent.

“Inhuman?! What are you trying to say about my son?! How did you even find my home?!”

“My associate followed you, and I understand that sounds bad but it was the only way we could find a way to contact you. We’re a private organization made to deal with these sorts of things, children and adults with abnormal… powers.”

Jack’s heart was pounding this was too much. Too much. They knew… they knew… he started to hyperventilate, gripping his chest. “I-I don’t… I can’t- what will you-…wh-what do you want with him?”

The man clapped a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Please calm down. We’re not here to hurt him. We want to ask for permission to study him. We’d take him to our facility and observe his powers and behaviors. He’ll be well cared for, we’ve seen his species and we know better than anyone what they need to be comfortable.

Jack was shaking. “T-take him away…?”

“We know it must be hard, but he’ll receive better care and protection this way. I can give you a two weeks notice to think it over.”

“I… this is all way too much… I’d have to talk with my girlfriend and if need to have a tour of the place first…”

“I understand. We’d be glad to allow you that. Please consider it. Otherwise something much worse could happen to him in the future if he’s found out.”

Jack nodded silently. “I’ll… I’ll think about it…”

“We can give you a tour on Tuesday.”

“Sounds good…”

The man handed him a clipboard and a ballpoint pen. “Please write down your phone number and email so we can keep in contact.”

Jack nodded and wrote the information. The man thanked him and left down the porch. Everything felt… numb. Maybe he’d have to. Maybe he’d have to give up Anti.

Maybe it was best.  
“Three meals a day?” Signe spoke through Jack’s phone.

“Of course.” Dr. Duncan smiled reassuringly. Jack nodded.

They were touring the facility, a clean white doctors office type building. They were led by the man who had found their house, who had later introduced himself as Joel Duncan. A couple others followed the group, a tall Asian man, Jennings Le, and a short old woman, Beatrice Harper. Jack walked with his camera faced forward. Someone had to stay home to watch Anti, so Signe had volunteered to attend the tour through FaceTime.

“Here’s his bedroom…” Duncan opened a door from the hall. It contained a small bed, a colorful rug, and small toy chest. “We’ll add to it as needed.” Jack surveyed the room and nodded.

“Will there be… other kids like him?”

“Well, not his age. And we generally try to keep them apart due to their powers clashing. But he’ll get plenty of social interaction with our team, and he’ll often receive enrichment activities.”

Jack chewed his lip nervously.

“And he’ll be okay with that?”

“They usually are.”

“How… how long has the program been going on?”

“About twenty years at this point.”

Jack nodded. “I… Signe what do you think?”

Signe sighed. “They seem to know what they’re doing… what kind of tests will you do?”

“Oh, nothing too invasive, mostly observation of behaviors and voluntary tests or practices of powers.”

“Good. Yeah, it sounds legitimate… it’s not like they have any Yelp reviews.”

Duncan chuckled. “I promise we’ll take good care of him.”

Jack took a moment to think. “How long do we have to make a decision?”

“Preferably by the end of the year, but the sooner the better, if you hold out you’ll just dread it longer.”

Signe sighed. Jack was still deep in thought.

“I guess… it really is better for him. It would be selfish of us to keep him from reaching his potential and benefiting science just for us to fumble through raising him.” Signe spoke softly.

“I thought…” Jack almost teared up, but he managed to hold it back. “I thought we were doing a pretty good job…”

“We are, but he needs to grow up, and he’s growing fast, if he’s one year now and he seems six, he’ll be past eighteen by the time you’re thirty, we can’t keep up with him…”

Jack gulped back tears.

“We’re not forcing you into anything. But it would be best for everyone involved if you give him up.” Duncan spoke somberly and sympathetically. “I know how hard it must be. But it’s a decision that has to be made in the long run.”

Jack knew that. He nodded. But his throat was too tight to speak.

“At the end of the month…” Signe bit her lip. “We… we should give him up by then or we may pull out and make a horrible decision.”

Jack flipped his camera and looked at her. She was nearly in tears as well. Jack nodded. His voice came out strained and scratchy as he held back tears.

“Sounds like a plan…”

Jack returned as Anti was eating lunch. He was stuffing a PB and J into his mouth, his sharp little teeth digging in. Jack sat next to him.

“Hey buddy…” He held back tears.

“Hi Sean! I’m havin a samwich!”

“I can see that.” Jack smiled. “You’ve got a messy, peanuty face. Like a peanut monster!”

Anti giggled and growled at him, baring his teeth. Jack acted scared. Deep down, his heart was tearing apart. None of this. Never again. Never again with Anti. He’d never see his baby ever again. Le had informed him that he could call in as much as he wanted to check in for the first year, though he’d never be able to talk directly to Anti. And after that he’d be gone. Tears formed in the corners on Jack’s eyes. Anti looked up at him.

“Why you crying? Did I hurt you?” He was worried. His emerald green eyes blinked up at Jack innocently. More tears fell.

“Y-yeah baby, I’m okay… just a hard day.”

“Okay…” Anti thought a second and fell into Jack’s side, hugging him tight. “Don’t be sad though. I love you!”

Jack struggled to hold back sobs. Signe watched quietly from across the table, a hand over her mouth, working just as hard.

Anti let go and chewed his fork, resuming his meal. He stabbed a strawberry and chewed it, then crunched a pretzel. He yelped. Jack jumped.

“What’s wrong?! Are you okay?”

Anti whimpered and spit out a bloodied sharp tooth. Jack gasped. He lifted Anti up and swept him to the bathroom. Signe wiped the tablecloth with a napkin and grabbed the tooth before quickly following.

Anti was crying. “Ith bleeding!” Jack gave him a cup of water.

“It’s okay, just keep swishing water and spitting it out, it’ll stop soon.” Signe pet Antis hair and tried to calm him down.

“You lost your first tooth! That means you can put it under your pillow and the tooth fairy will leave you a dollar tonight!”

Anti sniffed and spit into the sink. “Really?”

“Really.” Signe smiled. Jack washed the tooth and gave Anti a tissue to press to his gums. He gulped. Antis first tooth. And he’d miss the rest… He gave the tooth to Anti, who ran excitedly with Signe to put it under his pillow. He shut the door and locked it, sliding down the wall and breaking into sobs. He cried for at least a half hour, sitting there imagining all he’d miss. Once he’d collected himself, he pulled out his phone and called Duncan.

“Hello?”

“You… celebrate holidays over there right?”

“We make sure to do a little something.”

“The tooth fairy comes?”

“Sure. I’ll make sure to do that for him.”

“Good… thank you.”

“No problem. We’re looking forward to having him.”

“Okay… bye.” Jack hung up and stuffed his phone back in his pocket, trying to soothe his shaking breath.  
Jack’s heart beat fast as he struggled to hold back tears. Dr. Harper, the institutes therapist, had said it would be best to keep Anti in the dark and drop him off so nobody had to deal with any painful goodbyes. Jack and Signe both doubted it, but with examples and reassurances, they agreed. The scientists would explain it to him..They were in the car, listening to Anti happily humming Old Macdonald and playing with a Hot Wheels truck. Every note brought Jack closer and closer to a meltdown. Their baby… their magical baby boy… never again…

Signe pulled into the parking lot of the institute, disguised as a storage warehouse. Jack unbuckled and slid out of the passenger side. He helped Anti out of his car seat and onto the asphalt. He stared down at him in anguish. He fell to his knees and cradled his son close, petting his hair and kissing his head repeatedly. Anti squirmed and giggled.

“Lemme go!”

Jack let him go, eyes red with repressed tears. “Okay baby…”

Signe swooped him off the ground and hugged him close, nuzzling into his hair and rubbing the back of his head. He pushed on her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath as she put him down. Jack took his hand.

“Let’s go.” He led Anti into the building, Signe following. The child’s big green eyes gazed around the office curiously. Jack pressed the buzzer. In a few minutes, Dr. Duncan pushes through the doors.

“Wonderful, you’re here!” He smiled politely but sympathy shone in his grey eyes. “This is him?”

Jack nodded. “Yes.”

“He can drop his facade.”

Jack looked at Anti. “Go ahead baby. You can trust him.”

Anti hid behind Jack’s leg and looked at his feet as his skin returned to its coal black state and his hair brightened green. His eyes glowed. Dr. Duncan kneeled and inspected him. He was collected but his eyes glimmered with awe.

“He’s incredible…”

“I know.” Jack lifted Anti into his arms. “Can we have a moment?”

Dr. Duncan nodded. “But remember, don’t give away too much.”

“Course…” He planted a kiss on Antis temple and hugged him tight. Signe joined the family hug. Anti huffed as he was sandwiched between them.

“Sean stop! Signe stoppit!”

Jack sighed and let Anti down.

“We love you SO much baby. Don’t forget that.” Jack sniffed. Signe joined:

“You mean the whole wide world to us, forever and ever.”

Anti blinked. “I love you too Sean nin Signe.” Jacks heart broke a little more.

Dr. Duncan put a hand on each of their shoulders. He lowered his voice. “You two were amazing parents to him.”

“We ARE good parents. We’ll never stop being his parents.” Signe narrowed her eyes.

“Oh, of course! I apologize…” The Doctor raises his hands apologetically. “What I meant was that you raised him very well.”

Signe huffed and nodded. She averted her eyes to the floor. Jack hugged her shoulders.

“Should we-“ Jacks heart twisted and he choked on his words. “Should we go?”

Dr. Duncan nodded solemnly.

Jack spun quickly, refusing to look at Anti no matter how much he wanted to. His son wasn’t goin to see him cry like he was about to. He squeezed Signes wrist, who was doing the same as he was. They bit their tongues and left briskly, trying to block out the reality of the situation until it was too late to turn back. Signe got in the drivers seat and Jack hopped in next to her. They slammed their doors and pulled out. It wasn’t until they were halfway home that it all hit them. And they broke down into sobs.


End file.
